


Ocean Drive

by lunarperigee (nilavu)



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beaches, Driving, Gen, M/M, Ocean, go listen to it on CyA's soundcloud, inspired by the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilavu/pseuds/lunarperigee
Summary: “Hyung.”Geonhak is sitting on the edge of the sofa, lazily flicking through the channels on the TV, and hums when he hears Giwook call for him.“Do you want to go for a drive?”
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Lee Giwook | Cya, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Giwook | Cya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ocean Drive

“Hyung.”

Geonhak is sitting on the edge of the sofa, lazily flicking through the channels on the TV, and hums when he hears Giwook call for him.

“Do you want to go for a drive?”

It’s a spontaneous question, and Giwook is never spontaneous. Ever since he had moved into their shared apartment when he started college, Giwook had always been quiet and thoughtful. Geonhak’s surprise must be evident on his face because Giwook is suddenly rushing to explain, mumbling lowly.

“You know, because we just had exams, and it was very stressful-”

“We can go.” Geonhak still makes sure his voice is never too low or harsh when speaking with the younger. Giwook reminds him all too much of a scared hamster sometimes.

Geonhak gets up from the sofa easily, stretching a bit before he turns to grab his coat from its abode on top of one of the chairs. He steps forward, towards the door, only to see Giwook frozen in his place. Giwook slowly looks at Geonhak, who has an eyebrow raised questioningly at his hesitation before he darts away to grab his own jacket.

Geonhak shakes his head at the younger's actions, smiling fondly before patting his pockets to see where the car keys are. 

Frowning, he turns around as he says, "Hey, Giwook, did you-" 

Giwook raises up the keys he is holding towards Geonhak, smiling.

***

In retrospect, Geonhak should have realised they would end up at the beach. Their apartment wasn't close to the sea by any means -they'd had to drive a long way- and Geonhak didn't think their little drive would take this long. But Giwook was right, it felt relaxing to be able to do something like this after the stress of exams. He and Giwook barely talked the entire ride but the silence was welcome. The windows were open, the wind lazily dancing with the music they put on. Everything seemed right with the world.

"Hyung, look!"

Giwook is now plastered against the dashboard, eyes wide. 

Geonhak understands - it's impossible to not gawk at the view in front of him. They had been driving through woods for awhile, nothing but tall trees and green around them. But they had suddenly gone over the crest of a hill, only to be met with the trees parting like a green curtain to show the expanse of deep azure that lay below them, lit up by sunlight peeking through the clouds. Breathtaking is an understatement. 

They continue down in awe, Giwook so focused that Geonhak thinks he doesn't blink. It's only after they near the actual beach that Giwook chides him for not stopping the car.

***

The last time Geonhak had been at the beach had been with his family, the summer right before he started college. So it had been awhile since he felt the strong winds rolling in from the ocean hit his face and heard the crashing waves. He forgot how battered the wind made him feel, and suddenly feels a sliver of sympathy for Giwook, who's only wearing a very thin jacket.

Geonhak takes off his shoes and socks and inches his way towards the water, wincing at the cold. Giwook stares at him incomprehensibly.

The water is cold, way colder than Geonhak expects it to be and he regrets it as soon as he does it. Giwook is still staring at him, which eventually prompts Geonhak to step out of the water and run towards him. Giwook wobbles a bit where he stands, having not anticipated Geonhak's sudden rush, and yelps when Geonhak drags him closer to the water.

"Hy-hyung!!" 

Giwook swats at Geonhak's arm, desperately trying to get away. Geonhak is determined though, so he slightly pushes Giwook towards the water. Giwook manages to escape Geonhak's hold and eventually stumbles away from him, looking between him and the water with something slightly akin to fear. 

Geonhak thinks he gets an inkling of what’s wrong and steps away from Giwook.

“I fell into deep water once when I was a kid,” Giwook says a while later. He stares at the white foam at the edge of the water, moving back and forth with the motion of the waves, and then looks out at the vast ocean. 

Geonhak feels slightly guilty and Giwook must have sensed it, as he quickly shoots him a reassuring smile, before looking from Geonhak towards the horizon, where the sun has begun to set. Giwook maintains a good distance between himself and the water and closes his eyes, content to just feel the wind biting into his skin. They stay there for a bit more in silence, listening to the waves crash and roll into each other. 

It’s one of the things Geonhak likes about his roommate. Giwook and him are both like the other- quiet and not really talkative. They tend to keep to themselves, but it’s not taken in a bad way. Geonhak finds it a good thing, because a lot of people have taken his silence for other things instead when they first met him.

The sun is still sinking deep into the sea by the time they decide to leave, Geonhak swinging his shoes by his side and Giwook taking one last look at the ocean.

***

“Hey, hyung.”

“Giwook?”

“Um, I’ve been working on a song. Might put it on SoundCloud actually. It’s called ocean drive but…it’s missing something. I think your voice would fit really well with it, so…I was wondering if you’d want to work on it with me?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Ocean Drive.](https://soundcloud.com/latecya/ocean-drive-cya-leedo-project)  
> Check out the [moodboard](https://twitter.com/ikeonheek/status/1341709258832883714) for this story
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/ikeonheek)


End file.
